1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cash processing system comprising an initialize control system, in which a wicket counter and a cashier machine are connected together via carrier means in a financial organization such as a bank or the like, wherein if the operation of the system is interrupted, the cash being handled is recovered when the operation of the system is initialized.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the remarkable developments in office automation have enabled a great variety of work to be carried out automatically. In banks, in particular, there is a strong demand for the adoption of office automation to further enhance the reliability of cash handling operations. For this purpose, an automatic cash disbursing machine and an automatic depositing machine have been developed and are already in practical use. However, these automatic machines are installed at locations remote from the tellers wickets, and are used exclusively for depositing or withdrawing cash from an account by using a cash card. Therefore, in the interests of improving cash handling operations there is a need for the cash processing at the tellers windows to also be automated to a certain extent.